A. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to components of a reactor apparatus, and more particularly relates to a baffle structure for reactors, the baffles are configured to provide improved fluid mixing, temperature control and minimal damage to the contents of the reactor.
B. Description of Related Art
Reactors are vessels designed to contain reactions. Chemical reactors and bioreactors can be broadly classified into batch reactors, plug flow reactor and continuous stirred tank reactor types. Reactors are commonly used in various fields including pharmaceutical industry, food industry, chemical engineering, nuclear energy and wastewater treatment.
Mixing is one of the most important operations in carrying out a chemical or biochemical processes within a reactor. For example, if mixing is not appropriate in a bioreactor, biological systems would not constitute a suspension of cell mass and substrate concentrations becomes zero, rapidly. This happens when the cells move out from suspension and begins to sediment. Other effects of mixing includes heat transfer, which facilitates to control the temperature of reactor contents. Mixing efficiency is greatly influenced by rheological properties of a fluid. Shear stress and time have different effects on fluid rheology.
Mixing is usually done in a mixer reactor which is often cylindrical in shape. Usually for fluids, the diameter ratio of tank to mixer is 3:1. Typically, a mixer structure is coupled to a center shaft, which is driven by a motor. The mixer rotates the fluid within the reactor vessel to create a regular flow pattern such as a circular flow leading to a vortex. Blades or baffles are generally fixedly attached (for ex: welded) to the wall of the reactor to interfere with such flow pattern thus creating turbulent conditions for mixing and preventing sedimentation.
Prior art reactor containers including reactors with conventional baffle design poses various limitations such as mechanical stress on mixer due to varied fluid rheology which results in increased power consumption. Conventional reactor designs need a thermal jacket structure for temperature control purposes and traditional baffle designs induce damage to sensitive fluid contents or reagent within the reactor. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a reactor apparatus with improved baffle structure for providing fluid mixing, temperature control and minimal damage to the sensitive contents of the reactor.